The Curse of the Lions Outtakes
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Not everyone is perfect and these outtakes prove it. Join Jim, Ariel, and the rest of the Curse of the Lions cast for these funny Outtakes and laugh to your heart's content


**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Curse of the Lions Outtakes

Director said, "Okay take one of

A redhead named Ariel was brushing her hair and trying to look good enough. She was wearing her school uniform and finally got her hair done. "Ok, got my homework, cell, and my music sheet." She said as she put the stuff in her bag. Her father, Triton, was the richest man in Montressor. He owned almost every part of town except for a piece of land that was the forest. The forest belonged to a family but no one knows the family name.

Ariel went downstairs to have breakfast and her father was already eating. "Now, Ariel I'll be working late tonight and bah blah blah." Ariel laughs and Triton said with a smile, "I'm sorry. I've been busy." Director said, "Okay cut."

The next morning, Jim woke up from dreaming about that girl he met yesterday. His hair was messy and he was not a morning person. Milo came into his room saying, "Breakfast, you better hurry down or dad will eat all of the bacon again." Jim got his clothes on and put on his boots as he went down the stairs.

Everyone in family sat down and ate. Sarah asked to her daughter, "Kayley, when are you ever going to give up that attitude of yours?" Kayley laughed at this and answered, "It will be the day, when Milo stops having fleas and Jim getting a sequel for Treasure Planet 2." Everyone started to laugh and Jim said annoyed as he got up, "Okay I'm just gonna be in my trailer."

Director said, "Cut."

Ariel then asked, "What is it?" Jim then explained to the redhead, "You see the Grand Council might have to erase your memories." Ariel then made a confused painful face and asked, "Why?" Milo explained, "According to the Grand Council law, uh I forgot the rest of my line." Jim and Ariel started to laugh and Milo said with a smile, "It's been awhile."

Director said, "Cut."

Jim and Ariel were walking side by side to the gym. Little did they know, Ariel's little gang saw the two of them together. Tiana said with a smile, "Now would you look at that?" Charlotte saw the same thing and yelled, "Boys! Look at this!" Naveen and Kuzco were having a snowball fight and heard the blonde yelled for them. When they caught up to the girls they saw the boy who sung and Ariel together.

Naveen laughed, "Ahshidanza, it looks like Ariel got over Edward." Ariel's little gang laughed and Naveen asked confused, "What did I say? What?"

Director said, "Cut."

Jim leaned in closer as his eyelids began to drop and said breathlessly, "Ariel." Ariel thought as she was lightly blushing, 'He's going to kiss me.' Jim brushed his lips against hers and gasping at the touch. Jim then kissed her softly and Ariel kissed him back the same as he did.

Jim used his other hand and placed it on her waist. Ariel then wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and Jim started to kiss her roughly but with passion and care. Ariel then responded to Jim's fervor and did the same. Both of them were on the ground kissing and holding each other.

Director said, "Cut." Jim and Ariel continue to kiss and Director said, "I said Cut." Jim broke from the kiss and said with a smile, "Wait a minute I'm not done yet." Ariel laughed and continued to kiss Jim as Jim resumed the kiss.

Mushu then asked, "What in the heck are we doing in a forest while you are in a nightgown?" Ariel then answered calmly, "Well, we are going to get help and the nightgown is not see through." Mushu burst out laughing and Ariel said with a smile as she rubbed her forehead and Mushu falling off her shoulder, "It's been a long day."

Director said, "Cut."

She then hanged up the phone and said to the Hawkins family, "It looks like I'm stuck here for awhile." Sarah turned to Sinbad with a smile and said, "Nice lie you told to her father." Sinbad protest, "What was I suppose to say? Well, Mr. Triton your daughter was attacked by a wolf and she was going to be eaten by her ex-boyfriend." Everyone started laughing and Sinbad looked at his script and said as he scratched the back of his head, "This can't be right."

Director said, "Okay, Cut."

Jim sat down and grabbed a plate of waffles as he asked, "So gramps you gonna tell me what happened with blondie?" Ariel then said, "His name is Cale Tucker and he's my best friend." Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Sure." Sinbad said with a smirk, "If I didn't know better I say you were jealous." Jim scoffed and said, "Come on, me? Jealous?" Ariel smiled and said as she ate a pancake, "Don't worry, I'm not his type."

Jim could hear some noise and asked, "Does anyone hear that or is it just me?" Jim opened the door and saw Eric with Holli Would and Eric said with a smile, "You know I could get you a part in Curse of the Lions 3." Eric looked back at the camera and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. Are we back?" Holli said with a smile as she left, "Call me sometime Eric." Eric chuckled and said as he left, "I'm gonna be in my trailer."

Director said, "Cut."

Sinbad was trying to cook but he got the food burnt every time. Mushu then said as he pushed Sinbad, "Step aside lion man and let the dragon cook the food." Sinbad asked defensively, "Since when do you cook?" Mushu said with a smile, "I think you mean to say, 'Sorry, It's just when I cook food under pressure. I have a tendency to burn it.'" Sinbad asked confused, "What? Did I…uh?" Mushu said with a chuckle, "I just think you to read your script more."

Merlin's face turned to horror and said with fright, "Oh, my. Oh, my, my, my." Sarah asked with concern, "What is it, Merlin?" Merlin then explained what was on the paper, "This is a…" He looked at the paper closely and asked annoyed, "Okay, who put this comic strip in my hand?" Sarah and Sinbad laughed and Merlin asked as he yelled, "Whose idea was this?"

Director chuckled and said as Merlin shook his head, "Cut."

Louis then said with the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, before we kick off this dance let's give it up for Charlotte and her gal pals." Everyone started to laugh and Louis asked as he rubbed his head, "What? I thought that was my line."

Director said, "Okay. Cut."

Jim rushed towards his angel and asked hopingly, "Ariel?" Her eyes fluttered and she opened them wide and saw Jim as she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She then asked, "Jim? Am I in heaven?" Jim shook his head and smiled as he held her hand that touched his cheek and said, "No. you're in hell." Ariel started to laugh and Jim said to himself as he looked at his script, "This can't be right." Jim yelled angrily, "Darn it, Eric!"

Ariel started to sing.

_~You can't stop an avalanche~_

_~As it races down the hill~_

_~You can try to stop the seasons, girl~_

A fly flew into Ariel's mouth and said as she started to choke, "Oh, I think I swallowed a bug." Jim said as he rushed over to Ariel, "Hold on. I know the Heimlich." Jim did the Heimlich and Ariel coughed up the fly. Ariel said as she gasped for air, "I owe you a dinner date." Jim said to the camera, "It's good to be the hero."

Everyone started to laugh and the Director said, "Okay everyone this is a wrap. We'll do this again tomorrow."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by ****musicadictor**** and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as ****Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod****. Until then my friends**


End file.
